emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmerdale Farm
Emmerdale Farm, Beckindale, Yorkshire was the main focus of the programme of the title "Emmerdale Farm" from October 1972 to November 1989 when the word "Farm" was dropped from the title of the show. Although the farm was still featured a lot in the show afterwards. During the Emmerdale Farm years the show mainly focused on the residents living at the farm and also the lives of the residents of that farm away from the farm, ie Joe Sugden at NY Estates. When the show began the residents were Annie Sugden, her sons Jack and Joe, her married daughter Peggy and her husband Matt and Annie's father Sam Pearson. The burial of Annie's husband Jacob had just taken place. From the early 1980s the shows focus gradually shifted away from the farm and more onto the village of Beckindale. In November 1989 this was changed when the word Farm was dropped from the title. The original farmhouse was vacated in 1993 due to subsidence and the Sugden family moved into Hawthorn Cottage, seen previously in the series in the 1970s. Then they moved to the old Melbys Farmhouse in 1997 after they sold Hawthorn to make way for a quarry. The former Melbys became Emmerdale Farm No 3. Biography Farmhouse 1 The Original Emmerdale Farm. Backstory Emmerdale Farm was the main farmhouse in Beckindale for over 140 years. It was built all together in about 1800. Before that a previous farmhouse had stood on the site but the roof fell in killing the wife of the farmer. The house was later demolished completely. It was leased to Joshua Sugden in the 1850s from the Verney family after Josh sacrified his life for the Earl's son in the Crimean War. In the 1930s Josh's great grandson Jacob Sugden bought the farm. When he married in 1945 he moved his new wife Annie Sugden into the farmhouse. They had 3 children, Peggy in August 1946, Jack in November 1947 and Joe in May 1949. In August 1948 lord of the manor George Verney allowed the Sugdens to use a field which came under his land in return for a bottle of whiskey a year known as The Verney Bottle. In about 1952 or 1953 Annie Sugden was almost unfiathful to husband Jacob with Beckindale villager David Annersley who made advances on her. Sam Pearson, Annie's father forced him out of Beckindale. In about 1957 Annie's children probably started helping out on the farm. Jacob Sugden's father died in 1963. In February 1964, while dating village girl Ruth Harker, Jack had a row with his father over intensive farming and left for London. His gran Margaret Sugden died that year. Jack had left Ruth pregnant and she married Tom Merrick. Annie's mother died in 1968 and around this time Jacob began letting the farm run into a sorry state. He drank away all the profits in the Woolpack. In the autumn of 1972 he fell ill with pneumonia and died on the 10th October. He had left the farm to Jack in his will. 1972-1993 On the 16th October 1972 the residents of Beckindale gathered for the funeral of Jacob Sugden. This saw the return of his son Jack, who watched the procession from the nearby bridge, that was after he had nipped into the Woolpack for a pint before he followed the hearse to the church. Jack later turned up at the farm. This caused ripples with sister Peggy Skilbeck and brother Joe Sugden as well as Annie, Sam Pearson and Matt Skilbeck. Memorable Info. In 2002 when the 3rd farmhouse was vacated after 5 years, the original farmhouse we saw up to 1993 was mentioned. The time Robert took his first steps was mentioned as was Joe Sugden and Sam and Jacob. In July 2009 Diane was leafing through some photos, and we saw a shot of Jack, Joe and Annie outside the original farmhouse in about 1985. Category:Emmerdale Farm. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale no longer seen. Category:Emmerdale.